In the King's Shoes
by rosethorn59
Summary: King Thranduil's clothes, boots, and even his royal circlet are missing. Will Thranduil find out who has stolen them before someone else replaces him on the throne?


'In the King's Shoes'

Rated: K

Warnings: AU, humor, lots of fluff, OC, OOC.

Characters: Legolas and Thranduil

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Tolkien Estate, nothing to me. I just love to play with their characters from time to time.

Summary: King Thranduil's boots, clothes and even his royal circlet are missing. Will Thranduil find out who has stolen them, before someone else replaces him on the throne?

a/n I wrote this story for my sweet, adorable nephews, Dylan and William. They make life so much fun. I based Legolas almost entirely from my nephew Dylan. Legolas and Dylan are so much alike here. However, Legolas is 7 years old, an age of which is completely impossible for LOTR here, but suits my purposes here.

King Thranduil stretched, yawned, and looked out his study window. It was past sunset and getting dark outside, so he knew it must be about time to turn in for the night. He leaned back in his chair, with a smile on his face, sighed, and then looked around his study. It was a mess. Books, papers and parchment lay everywhere. All over his desk and even on the floor. He let out another sigh, frowning this time. Tomorrow would be a good day to clean it all up. Not today. Today was over with. His fingers were black with ink because of all the documents he'd had to sign that day. Oh, what a day it had been.

He had barely seen his son for three days and he ached to spend some time with him. He left his study, quietly closed the door behind him, and headed down the corridor straight to Legolas' room. Legolas was still wide awake and playing on the floor with some of his wooden toys; a dragon, some Edhil soldiers, and some orcs and wargs. Thranduil hated the toy orcs and wargs; but Legolas had begged for them on his Begetting Day and it was very hard to say no to him, especially then. The child was very spoiled. He knew that someday he would have to put an end to it, but not today.

He wanted to say his goodnights and go to bed.

"Hi, Ada!!" Legolas called out to his father, as he walked in the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Shh, Legolas you do not want to wake anyone up, now, do you?" Thranduil gently chided his child.

"No, Ada, I do not. I am sorry."

"That is all right. Are you ready for bed, now?" Thranduil quietly asked his son, as he went to the washroom to make an attempt at cleaning his hands. A basin was there for just that purpose; but for Legolas' use, not his father's. Thranduil had no idea how someone so young could acquire so much dirt on themselves in one day.

"Ada, can I not just play for 10 more minutes?" Legolas pleaded.

"No, Legolas. It is time for you to be in bed."

"Five then? Please?" Legolas begged.

"No, Legolas. You need to go to bed now and get some sleep. It is getting very late. So go put your toys away." It was difficult for him, but Thranduil knew he had to stay firm. There was nothing he would have loved more than to just plop down on the floor with his son and his toys, and play with him…orcs and all. But duty was duty and he had to get up early.

"All right, I will. If I have to." So then he grabbed his toys and threw them to the other side of the room.

"Legolas, what do you think you are doing?" Thranduil asked with frustration. He really did not have time for this.

"Putting my toys away?" Legolas replied hesitantly.

" I do not think so. Go pick them up and put them in your toy chest. Immediately, Legolas," Thranduil gently scolded his son. So Legolas shuffled his feet as he slowly went over to grab his toys. Then he dragged his feet the rest of the way to the toy chest and threw them in. Then he jumped a couple of times towards his bed, and sat down on the rug on the floor, grabbed a pillow and settled himself against the side of the bed, looking at his Ada.

"What were you jumping around for ion nin? Thranduil asked with mild curiosity.

"I was trying to reach my bed," Legolas answered as if it should be obvious.

"Then what are you doing on the floor?" Thranduil asked hesitantly.

"I could not make it all the way." Thranduil looked at him and could not prevent a small smile and chuckle..

"Legolas, has your Nana been in here to tuck you in, yet?"

"Yes, Ada."

"And you are still playing?"

"Yes, Ada".

"You are supposed to go to sleep when she leaves here, you know."

"I knew you would come, so I wanted to wait for you," Legolas replied cheerfully.

Thranduil smiled inside. "That is very nice of you to say so. But it is also an excuse to stay up and play a little longer, is it not?"

"Well, yes, but I still wanted to see you."

"And I you, my little Greenleaf." Thranduil gently smiled at him.

Thranduil walked over to where Legolas was sitting, and ruffled his hair a little, then ran his fingers through it. "Legolas, you have tangles in your hair. What have you been doing, my son?" Legolas was still sitting on the floor leaning up against the bed.

"I was jumping up and down on the bed, earlier; falling on the bed and then doing it again; lots of times. You should do it with me, sometime, Ada. It is really fun!"

"Legolas, you know you are not supposed to do that, anymore. But yes, if I ever get the chance to jump with you on your bed, I will. But that may be a long time from now. And you may be an adult by then." Anything to try and humor him.

"That is all right, Ada. I can wait!" Legolas replied excitedly.

Thranduil was hoping that Legolas would soon forget about the bed jumping promise. He could not believe that he had agreed to that. There had to be some way to make his son forget about it. Of course any distraction would only work until the next time his Greenleaf felt like doing the 'bed-jumping game' again. Legolas would probably remind him every time. Of course he had said it would be a long time, so there really was nothing to worry about, he hoped.

The King then walked over to where his son was and sat on the bed. Legolas leaned his pillow up against his Adar and laid his head in his lap. Thranduil wrapped his arms around him and leaned his chin on the top of his head.

"Can we spend the day together, tomorrow, Ada, or are you going to be busy all day again? I never see you any more." Thranduil was now playing with his son's hair.

"Oh, yes you do, my Legolas; just not as often as either of us would like. Yes, I will make sure we get to spend at least some time together tomorrow, ion nin."

"But why can we not spend the whole day together, Ada? Can we not, please?" Legolas pleaded.

Thranduil could not think of what to say. He wanted to say yes to his son so very much. He hated Legolas feeling as if he were being put on hold; as if he came second in his father's life. It just broke his heart. And his Greenleaf was just so young that it was very difficult for him to understand.

"Please, please, please, Ada?" Legolas begged.

"I am very, very sorry, ion nin, but you know I have my duties that have to be done, and

they are not something that can wait."

"Can I come and help you? Then you will get your work done twice as fast!" Thranduil just smiled at him. It was not the first time Legolas had asked him that, but it always made him feel guilty when he inevitably had to say no.

"I would really appreciate that, my Greenleaf, but it is work that I do not think you could understand. Someday you can help me, though."

"I will look forward to that time."

"I will too, Legolas, But don't grow up too fast."

"I have to grow up first?"

"Yes, my son, you do."

"I will wait if I have to." Legolas replied eagerly.

"Well, ion nin, unfortunately none of us have much choice in that."

'Oh, to have the energy and enthusiasm of the young,' the King thought to himself.

"Come on Legolas, it is time you were in bed, little one." Thranduil stood up, picked Legolas up off the floor, swung him around, and dropped him onto his bed, which always made Legolas giggle. The King tucked him into bed, and then looked at him and brushed his son's hair away from his face, kissing him on his forehead. He reached over to the chair by the bed that held his son's favorite toy, a stuffed dwarf, that Legolas loved to sleep with at night, grabbed it and tucked it in beside him. He stared at Legolas with a loving smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you know how much I love you Legolas?" the King asked his son.

"As much as I love you, Ada," Legolas replied, yawning.

"Even more than that, penneth…" the King whispered.

"It is time for you to sleep, now, Legolas." However, he could see that his little Greenleaf was almost asleep already. Thranduil just looked at his son sleeping for a short while, thinking of what a treasure he had in his son. Then he gave him a quick little kiss on his nose, put out the candles in Legolas' room, then quietly shut the door as he left and went to his own room for the night.

Legolas woke up very early the next morning and decided that he would go to his parents' room to spend a little time with his father before he left for the day. Otherwise, he knew he would not see him until dinner time. It seemed like hours and hours away to him. So, he grabbed his toy, and in his nightclothes, he left his room and shuffled in his bare feet down the corridor to his Adar and Naneth's bedroom. He saw a couple of guards in the hallway and waved at them. Then he opened his parents' door and slipped in to their room very quietly shutting then door behind him. He found them still sound asleep. So, he walked over to the end of the bed, climbed up on it, and crawled up the length of it to snuggle in-between them under the blankets. His Nana yawned, saw her little ion there, and smiled.

"Well, good morning, ion nin. How are you doing this morning? Did you get a good night's rest?" she asked as she wrapped him in her arms.

"Yes, I did, how about you?" he sweetly asked her.

"I had a wonderful night's sleep; except your Adar came in very late, and woke me up."

"Oh, I am sorry, Nana, did I wake you up, too?"

"No, you did not, my love, I was already awake. And what a pleasant surprise it is to see you in here this morning,"

"Nana, I come in here in the morning all the time. You are just teasing me!!" Legolas grinned. "Adar came to see me last night. I wish we could all spend more time together, Nana," Legolas pouted.

Silivren looked sadly at him. "I wish we could too, Legolas."

"I wish Adar could at least get a little time off for himself so he would not be so tired and frustrated all the time." Legolas looked at her with his big blue eyes. "I really miss him. I never get to see him as much as when I used to."

" I do too, Legolas," Silivren replied.

Just then, Legolas reached over and shook his father. "Ada? Ada? Wake up! I want to talk to you," Legolas demanded.

"Legolas!," his mother scolded him, "do not wake him up, yet! He needs his sleep, my son."

"I just want to talk to him for a little while, Nana."

Silivren looked at her son and sighed. "Thranduil my love. She gently shook him. "My dear, our son is here and he would like to talk to you." Thranduil just moaned. "It is almost time to wake up, anyway, my love." Legolas just crawled out from under the bedclothes threw his dwarf to his Nana, who barely caught it, and then pounced on his father. Thranduil grunted as the unexpected weight of a small Elfling impacted with him without warning.

"Good morning, Ada. Did you sleep well?" Legolas asked him as he propped his elbows up on his Ada's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, until a little Elfling I know jumped on me, knocked the wind out of me, and is still on top of me." He smiled as he put his arms around Legolas and asked, "What is it you want this morning, ion nin? Besides my side of the bed which I am not quite ready to relinquish, yet."

"Well, Ada, I decided this morning that I want to be just like you."

"Do you mean this day, or many years from now?" Thranduil was still very sleepy and did not really feel like their, 'question and answer game,' at the moment. Plus he needed to get ready for his next long, grueling day. Legolas was so wide awake and full of energy, that it made Thranduil groan again.

"I mean right now, Ada."

"And you decided that just this morning?"

"Yes, Ada."

"And why is this my little Greenleaf?"

"Because you are tall and smart and smile a lot, and we even have long hair which is the same color," Legolas eagerly told him. "And you are a King. That must be a good thing to be. What is it like Adar? What does it feel like to be a King?"

"Well, you know how busy I am all the time. I am always working on things in my study, signing documents and keeping track of what is going on in the kingdom. I help those in need any way I can. It feels very good to be able to do that in any way it is within my capacity to do. I also must attend many council meetings; some of which can be drawn out very long. Does all that sound like it would be fun, my son? It can be very exhausting. That is why I am always so tired when we do things together."

"Well, Ada, what does it actually _feel _like to be a King. A Royal King who everybody looks up to and are in awe of; and every time you go outside everyone always says, 'ah, it is the King,' and everyone has to do what you say. Does that make you feel important? " The King did not answer him, so he started asking lots of different kinds of questions.

"Ada, how does it feel to be rich? What does it feel like to be old? What do you think I will be like and look like when I am an adult as old as you? Does it feel anything like it does to feel little like me? Do you remember what it was like for you to be little?" On and on, one question after another came. Poor Thranduil felt a little helpless and frustrated at being attacked by so many questions at once, when Legolas knew he had to leave.

"Legolas, are you just trying to find a way to keep me here longer and away from my duties?"

"Well, yes, but you were not supposed to figure that out so quickly. Please stay here, Ada.," Legolas pouted, with unshed tears in his eyes.

I cannot my son, and you know that," Thranduil said as he got up and started to ready himself for the day. "Why do you not ask your mother some of these questions right now, ion nin? I can spend time with you tonight when we both have a chance to visit about some of these questions of yours."

"But Nana is not an Ellon or a King. She is a Queen, and she will not know about what it is to be a King; only you will."

"That is very true, my Lord. I am an Elleth and not an Ellon," she smiled endearingly at the King.

"Well, why do you not give your Naneth a chance? You may be surprised to find out how knowledgeable your Nana is in matters such as these. You have a very intelligent Naneth, Legolas." Then he grabbed his clothes, went into the next room, bathed and changed for the day. Before he left, Silivren got out of bed and walked around it to Thranduil. The King wrapped her in his arms, pushed her hair aside and gave her a sweet kiss. "Maybe I should not go to work this day, after all," he whispered suggestively into her ear.

She looked at him appalled, and then at Legolas. "Thranduil! Our son is here!!" she scolded him.

Thranduil smiled gently at Silivren. "I am sure it is all right. I doubt Legolas heard us."

"Yes I did, Adar. You told Nana that you might not go to work after all," Legolas replied excitedly.

Silivren looked at Thranduil with a mischievous smile. "He is your son," she said.

"Excuse me? I can take only half the blame here, my dear," his eyes sparkling.

She smiled at him. _"Blame _my Lord? Thranduil, go to work," she demanded.

"Yes, my dear, anything you want. I love you, Silivren."

"And I you, my love. But you really should go now. You are making it harder on both Legolas and myself, you know."

"All right. I am going." He gave them both a sweet hug and left the room.

Silivren then turned her attention to her son. "Legolas, I am sorry I do not have time to answer your questions, either," she said. "I must get ready for the day, as I also have many things I must accomplish. I am sorry, my son. Tonight will be the best time to talk."

"Nana, please do not go," Legolas begged, as his tears started rolling down his face. He sniffled and wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

"I have to my son, you know that. I must get ready now. My day will also be very busy." So his Nana got dressed in the next room, and prepared herself for her day. When she came back to the bedroom, she looked at her little Greenleaf with adoration. "You may stay here for a while if you wish. Just be a good ion and do not get into anything, all right?" she smiled lovingly at him, tucked him into bed, wiped away some of his tears, and then gave him a loving kiss on the forehead. "Oh, my Legolas, I am sorry that you are so sad," she told him. "Things will get better, I promise," she said to him as she went to leave the room. "Oh, I will tell the kitchen help that you are in here, so they know where to find you. Why do you not sleep for a while longer until someone comes to take you down to breakfast, my love. Goodbye ion nin. I love you" she said as she turned to walk out the door.

Legolas had already decided that he wanted to really know what it was like to be the King of Mirkwood. And he also wanted to help his father at the same time. This was the only way that he thought he could do it. And it would be fun!!

So Legolas sauntered into the changing room to see what his father had in his wardrobe. He looked through everything until he found what he wanted; some regal-looking clothes to make him look as much like his father as he could. He was very excited. He took out a very large tunic, huge leggings, gigantic boots and a gargantuan sized cloak. Then he found one of his father's circlets, and started to dress. He changed his clothes as quickly as he could, which was not very fast at all, concerning the massive clothing sizes that he was changing in to. He started with the tunic, which went down below his knees. Then the leggings came next. They extended well below his feet. The boots came well up above his knees. He decided to tuck the leggings into the boots, which did not work very well, but he did the best he could, and at least they would not be dragging on the ground. Then he swung his father's large green robe around his shoulders, and practically got lost in it. He finally came up for air when he found his way out of it. Then came the circlet. It came down over one eye and laid mostly around his neck, but Legolas did not care. He thought it was the most wonderful thing on earth. He looked just like his Ada! Very excited, he toddled to the bedroom door, peeking carefully in both directions to make sure no one was around to see him. He shut the door quickly behind him and hurried to the end of the corridor. Then he checked around the next bend in the hallway and no one was there, so he sped as fast as he could, to his room, his boots clunking and echoing on the floor all the way there. He was out of breath when he got there, but opened the door, raced inside and slammed it shut. Then he wondered if perhaps he should not have slammed the door. He wanted no one to see him until he was ready to show himself to the public.

Legolas admired himself in his mirror, thinking he looked very kingly indeed. He believed he looked a lot like his father, and it made him very proud. The only things he did not like about his outfit were the boots and the robe. The cloak was too big, awkward and heavy. He felt smothered under it and he did not have a cloak pin for it, so it kept falling off his shoulders and it trailed far behind him. It was very frustrating for him. Now he not only had to hold his leggings up, he also had to hold his cloak together. He knew he had a clasp somewhere in his room, but he had no idea where it was.

And then there were the boots. He could barely keep them on. He had to shuffle his feet along to prevent them from falling off. When he did actually try to walk in them, or run in them, as he had just done from his parents' room to his, they just clunked along nearly falling off with each step. He had to curl his toes to keep them on at all, and by this time, already, his toes were getting cramped.

Thranduil had been in his study for a short while, then he remembered he had left some documents in his bedroom. At least he hoped they were there. He rarely did something that careless. He walked there as quickly as he could. He did leave the parchments in here, did he not? They were very important papers and he could not afford to lose them. They were nowhere to be found in his bedroom, so he took a chance and checked in the changing room, not really expecting to find them there, either. But it was worth looking anyway. All he found in there was a pile of clothes on the floor, about the size of Legolas', and a much larger pile of _his_ clothes on the floor next to Legolas'. What in the world would Legolas be doing in here changing his clothes? He then realized what was going on in Legolas' mind. He had said that he wanted to be King, just like his father. Thranduil knew he had to stop him before he made too big a nuisance of himself. After all this was his son. He was always getting into some kind of trouble without even trying to. He had to find him and soon. This made the King proud, nervous and terrified all at the same time. So, he hurried down the corridor towards Legolas' room to find him.

Legolas looked out his bedroom door and saw no one in the hallway, so he got his courage up and decided to go off in the palace and parade around in his new 'kingly' clothes. He tried to walk down the corridor straight, tall and regal looking like his father. His cloak was so long that it flowed out behind him, and around him, and constantly fell off his shoulders. Every time he went to put it back on, he got wrapped up in it, and tripped over it, which was very annoying. It was like getting twisted up under lots of blankets. His Ada never seemed to have this problem. He just supposed that his father had a lot more practice at this. Legolas wondered what his father would look like in _his_ clothes. The thought of it made him giggle. But he believed what he was wearing was the real thing, so he was the king.

Shortly after Legolas started on his rounds, he looked around for someone to impress, but there was no one around him anywhere. So, he thought he would go to the throne room because that was where Kings were supposed to be to give orders and be served and just be Kingly. So, he tripped on down the long corridor, rounded a couple of bends in the hallway, and he was there. He was feeling unsure of himself, not knowing what the other Elves, and his _father _were going to say. He wanted his father to be proud of him and grateful for the break he was giving him, not angry because of what he was doing. He looked around and wondered where everyone was. He was all alone in here. That made him feel a little nervous and he suddenly wished he could have Borin, his dwarf, with him. It always made him feel safe.

Since no one was there at the moment, he decided to go sit on his father's throne to see what it felt like. He was the King in those clothes, after all, and he had always wanted to sit in it and do what his father did. He was so excited that he ran to the throne, tripping most of the way there. When he reached it, he climbed onto it with difficulty; then of course got caught up in his father's robe again. It wrapped tightly around him so he could barely move. He did his best to untangle it, and then sat there with his feet dangling, swinging them back and forth, kicking the front of the throne with his boot heels. Then his boots fell off. He just looked down at them, shrugged, and continued to swing his bare feet.

Thranduil reached Legolas' room at about this time; and of course there was no Legolas to be found. He was not quite sure where to look for him next. So, he continued down the corridor in search of his son, hoping he was heading in the right direction.

Shortly after Legolas got to the throne room, a servant came in to start cleaning. She began by dusting the large room. It took her a short while to notice him and when she did, she immediately stopped what she was doing. She slowly walked towards him to see who it was.

"Legolas?" she asked.

"Yes, it is me, Eledhien," he answered sweetly.

"She smiled at him, very amused at what she was seeing. "What are you doing in your father's clothes and on his throne, my dear?"

"I am the King for the day. I am going to help my Adar by giving him the day off. This way he can do whatever he wants, and I can have fun doing this," Legolas answered quite seriously.

"Oh, I see. That is very sweet of you to want to help your Adar like this. Does he approve of this idea?" she asked him.

"No, he does not know about this. It is a surprise," he whispered.

"Yes, I imagine it will be," Eledhien replied uncertainly, wondering if she should tell the King about this immediately, or if she should humor Legolas for a while. "Legolas, I do not think that this will upset your father, I think he will understand and be proud of you for what you are doing for him today. Who would not be?"

Legolas looked a little worried, so she approached him to see what she could do. "Is there anything I can do for you, your Majesty?" she asked, then curtsied very politely.

"Majesty? Oh, that makes me feel so kingly and grown-up." Now he was very excited. Eledhion smiled when she noticed that he had taken his boots off and was swinging his bare feet around.

"Your Majesty, your feet will get cold without your boots. You should really wear them." She tried very hard not to laugh at the situation.

"I cannot, Eledhien. They will not stay on. They are much too big for me."

"Would you like me to go get a pair of your own for you, so they _will_ stay on?" she asked him.

"No, I cannot. I have to have my father's boots so I am dressed exactly like the king in his clothes. _My_ boots would not work, because they belong to Legolas, not 'Legolas the King.'"

Eledhien smiled and had to suppress another laugh at Legolas' reasoning.

"Yes my Lord King, that makes perfect sense. You are right. You must continue to wear your father's boots to make you look exactly like the King." Is there anything at all I can do right now for your Majesty?"

His Majesty, King Legolas Thranduilion. I really like that title, it sounds just right."

"Well," Legolas sat there thinking for a moment, deep in thought. "I would really like to have a council meeting right now," he replied hesitantly.

"Well," she began," very puzzled as to how she was going to go about this. "I will see what I can do for you Leg…your Majesty. I shall return shortly." She gave him a quick curtsy and left. When she got out into the corridor, she stopped the first person she saw, a guard, explained the situation to him and asked him for a favor. "Would you please find someone who is far more knowledgeable about these things than I am? I know nothing about council meetings."

He grinned. "I will see what I can do Eledhien. We will meet you and 'King Legolas,' in the throne room shortly."

After the King had failed to find Legolas in his room, he walked straight to the kitchens to look for Silivren, hoping that she might know where he was. When he got there, she was talking to one of the cooks. Thranduil quickly walked over to her out of breath, and startled her, as he came up from behind.

"What is it, my dear?" she asked him. "What is wrong?"

"Have you seen Legolas, Silivren?"

"Not since I left him in our room, a short while ago. He was going to sleep until someone took him down to breakfast. Why? Is there something wrong?" Is he missing?"

"Well, you could say that. He donned some of my clothes before he left our room, and I cannot seem to find him. He cannot be far, though, and he certainly will not remain unnoticed for long. He is parading around the palace in my clothes, Silivren!"

"Oh, Thranduil," she started laughing. "Is he really? Oh, I need to see him, he will be so adorable in your clothes. You really have no idea where he is, though?"

"No, I do not. I guess I will have to call for aid to help find him. We cannot let him walk around all day like that." Thranduil started laughing himself. "I do not know about your son, Silivren," he grinned.

She looked slyly at the king. "Oh, let us not start that again, for you know very well you will lose that argument to me. Again."

"All right, where do I start?" Thranduil asked her.

"I do not like Legolas walking around the palace all by himself. Therefore, I am coming with you to help find him." she told the King, leaving no room for argument.

So the two of them went in search of Legolas.

The previously mentioned guard and a courtier shortly entered the room Legolas was in. The courtier bowed and asked him reverently, "What can I do for you this afternoon, your Majesty?"

Legolas looked at the man and giggled, "your Majesty. I really love being called that. I wonder what Adar feels like being called that all the time?" He paused. "I would really like to have a councilled meeting today," Legolas gleefully replied.

"A councilled meeting?" The poor Elf was confused. "With whom, Sir?" the courtier asked Legolas, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, of course. You mean the Council? Or the Elves of the Council?"

"Yes, invite them, too!" Legolas replied so innocently. "I want a big Council meeting with lots of important Elves there, so we can talk about important things! It will give my Ada a break if I hold this meeting instead of him; and I want to do it, I really do. He was going to have one, anyway, was he not? I think it will be fun!"

He could not help a small smile at Legolas' enthusiasm and excitement, not to mention the silver circlet that was now around Legolas' neck. "As luck would have it, we do happen to have some members of the Council here today. So a Council meeting would be in order. As a matter of fact, we were going to have a meeting as it were with your father. Now we can save him the effort and have it with you, instead. It would be a very good idea, your Majesty."

"So, when can we have it?" Legolas asked.

"Well, I will go see if I can get them together right now. Would that please your Majesty?"

Yes, oh please, yes!"

"I shall be back soon, Sir." Another bow and he was on his way. As he passed Eledhien, he quietly asked her, "will the King understand and forgive us all this, or will we all be looking for different employment shortly."

"Oh, I hope not," she whispered back to him.

Before long, the Council members arrived for their meeting, having been informed of the situation regarding their 'new King.' Of course it had been a lot of hard work for the guard and some of his cohorts to gather them together that quickly. One at a time they all entered the room, smiled and bowed to Legolas who was so pleased.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," the head of the Council, an Elf named Lind, addressed Legolas. "Shall we begin our meeting, now?"

"Yes, I would like to start right away. How do we do this?" he asked.

"If you please, your Lordship, follow us and we will show you where we have these meetings," Lind answered him.

Legolas tripped as he attempted to get off the throne, and he fell. Eledhien immediately ran to his side to help him up. "Legolas, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine, Eledhien." he answered her.

She helped him up and gathered his robe together and handed it to him. "Please hold on to that, your Majesty. After all it would not do for our King to have scraped knees and bruised shins, now, would it?"

Legolas looked at her very thoughtfully. "No, it would not," he replied. "So, are you coming with me?" he timidly asked her. "I think I would feel less nervous if you were there."

"Legolas, are you frightened to do this? You don't have to do this, my dear, if you do not want to."

"Yes, but I want to for my Adar. I want to do something to help him out. And this is the best way I know how."

"Oh, Legolas. You are so sweet and brave. I know your father is going to be very proud of you to go to such lengths to help him; especially when you are afraid to do it. That shows a special kind of love and courage. I'm proud of you, myself."

"And no, Legolas…your Lordship," she corrected herself. "I am not allowed into the Council room, except to clean it. I am sorry, my dear, but I must remain here. I will not be far; I will be cleaning this room, and will probably still be here when the meeting is over. Assuming it does not last too long."

"How long do these meetings usually last?" Legolas had not thought of that, before.

"They can last for hours. But somehow, I do not think this one will. They will not want to keep you too long."

"That is good," Legolas let out his breath that he did not even realize he had been holding. "Eledhien, could you do me a favor? I really want my dwarf, Borin. I need him now."

"Yes, of course. You may tell the others that you are not quite ready to start, yet. They will wait." So, she hurried as fast as she could to fetch it for him, and returned as quickly as she could.

They waited.

"Thank you, Eledhien, you are my hero."

"Thank you, your Majesty, but I thought that honor went to your Adar." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, he is, but you are my second hero….or heroine," he replied so seriously.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart, I am very honored," she replied.

"Your Majesty, are you ready to begin?" Lind inquired.

"Yes, I am," he replied. So Legolas followed him to the smaller, more comfortable room just across the hall from the throne room. Legolas had to enter first and went to the high-backed chair at the end of the table. "Ooh, this chair is soft," he said as he bounced around on it. Everyone else took their places. "Is this going to be a long meeting?" he had to ask, really hoping they would say 'no'.

"It all depends, Sir. We will try to make it as short as possible for you today." Lind was very serious and Legolas had never seen him like this before. He thought that it must really be an important meeting if Lind was that serious.

"That is good. Now what do we talk about?" Legolas was taking this as seriously as he could, as the council discussed many concerns. They included everything from making sure the locals had enough food for the coming winter months; to how much more aid might be needed to help the Elves fighting Orcs in the south trying to protect the Mirkwood Realm. And there were many, many other topics of discussion.

It was all rather complicated for the young Elfling to understand, but he tried very hard to comprehend what the Elves were saying. Legolas only had to answer a question from time to time and try to give his opinion. He wondered how his father would answer these questions and how he would react to all that was being said. Legolas decided to answer with just what came from his heart. At one point, after being asked another question, for which they sought an answer, Legolas just looked at them and replied, "You know what is most important of all? For people to be happy, to play with each other, to enjoy themselves, and take time off for the more fun things in life." Then Legolas' face fell, and a single tear ran down his cheek. "And spending more time with your children. I think that is the absolute most important thing"…he trailed off, his last words merely a whisper.

In the meantime, Thranduil and Silivren had looked everywhere they thought Legolas might have gone dressed like that. His parents knew that he would want to show off what he was wearing. They had sent many others to help look for Legolas.

"So, where would our son be in that ensemble?" he asked. He was very worried about Legolas, as was Silivren. They were walking down a hallway that had not been checked, yet, and suddenly Thranduil stopped. "Why did we not think of it before, my dear? I have a feeling he may have gone to the throne room. I think that is probably very likely."

Silivren was very upset. "I think you are probably right, Thranduil. Let us go quickly. I am very worried about my little Greenleaf."

Legolas was bored and the little Prince was getting very fidgety. He looked absently around the room with uncomprehending eyes, having no idea what the others were talking about. So, he tapped his bare feet on the chair, swung his legs back and forth, and tried to get his Adar's circlet to fit him better. All it did was to fall over one eye, which was very annoying. Then he drummed his fingers quietly on the table, looked at some papers on it, raised his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose. Nothing could seem to keep his mind occupied. He then studied the pictures on the wall, and the patterns of the rug on the floor. He noticed there was a spot in the corner of the room where something was hanging off the ceiling. He could not figure out what it was, though, even with his keen eyesight. Then he turned his head and looked at the candle on the desk near him. He looked around him to see if anyone was watching. No one was, so Legolas very quietly blew at it to see if he could get it to flicker. No luck. So, he blew a little harder. Still no luck. Then he blew at it in circles, desperately hoping he could get it to flicker, but not blow out. Finally it flickered…success. He did it, so now he could turn his attention to something else. He then decided he could not stand this boredom any longer. He needed to do something else. He wanted to play. Then he realized he was getting very thirsty. He wondered if they would stop long enough for him to get a drink. Then all of a sudden, he raised his eyebrows, and got even more fidgety. "Lind, Sir, your honor, your courtliness." Legolas tried so hard to get the Elf's title right, but had no idea what it was.

"Yes, your Lordship?" he asked Legolas with a broad smile on his face.

"I need to…go." Then all the Elves there were also smiling.

"Legolas, if you need to go, you should. We will all wait for you, your Majesty," he corrected himself.

"Thank you," 'his Majesty' replied as he jumped off his chair, threw his dwarf on the table and ran. Fortunately for Legolas, he did not hear all the muffled laughter going on in the room after he left.

On his way back to the meeting, he had grabbed a mug of water to take with him so he would not get thirsty again. When he got there, the council members rose, and Legolas quickly sat down in his Adar's soft chair. Then everyone else sat down after him. That also made him feel special.

After a short while of listening to the others, Legolas got extremely fidgety again. This time, nothing seemed to keep his mind active, nothing kept his attention, and absolutely _nothing_ seemed to help the time go any faster. He let out a loud sigh, and all eyes were on him. He looked quickly around at everyone, then he looked down at the table. "I am sorry" he apologized.

"There is no need to be sorry, Sir. We all get tired around here." Then the meeting continued.

So Legolas leaned his arms on the table and propped his head on his hands, wearing a far- away look in his eyes. Then he started yawning; one right after another. Then his eyes started drooping and he had to keep snapping his head up to stay awake, he was so sleepy. He thought it would be very embarrassing to have his head fall and bang on the table. Then he had to use his arms to try and keep his head up, but it did not work very well; so he finally had to just give up. He folded his arms upon the table and laid his head on them. Every eye of the council was upon him, again, and the council members smiled at each other, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Your Majesty, do you need another break?" Lind asked him.

"No, I am well," Legolas replied without lifting his head or his arms. After a short time, he lifted his head and looked at everyone through sleepy eyes, and then he leaned back, falling into his chair. He was sound asleep.

"Well, I suppose that means that it is about time to adjourn," Lind commented, quietly chuckling. "It seems as if our King needs his rest."

Legolas' parents, Thranduil and Silivren suddenly walked into the throne room. Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, where _is _he, he has to be around here somewhere!!" Silivren emoted. "Could he have gone outside, my love?! Has anyone checked out there?"

"Yes, there are many guards out there looking everywhere for him. We will find him, do not worry." He took her in his arms to comfort her.

"There was supposed to be a council meeting, today," Thranduil had just remembered. "I wonder where everyone is? Perhaps they are all in there waiting for me. I certainly hope not. I should go and look."

So, the two of them went to the council meeting room. When the King looked around and saw every council member present, he wondered what they were doing there without him. "I apologize for being late," he said, "I have been looking for my son. He seems to have gone missing." Then it occurred to him that the meeting was not even to begin until afternoon, after lunch. Everyone in the room stood up and bowed, out of courtesy to their King and Queen. All except for one little boy sleeping in the King's chair, wearing Thranduil's clothes. Legolas looked lost in them, buried in the folds. The Queen went straight over to her son, picked him up and held him close, sighing with relief. Then Legolas woke up, surprised to see his Nana there.

"Hello, Nana, what are you doing here?" he asked her. He was very tired and looked at her through sleepy eyes.

"Your father and I have been looking everywhere for you. You disappeared and we were so worried. Why did you do that?" Silivren asked him.

"I wanted to help Ada and be the King at the same time…"he trailed off. He yawned and just laid his head on his mother's shoulder, trying to stay awake.

"Oh, Legolas…" she sighed. "What are we going to do with you?" She looked at her ion sweetly; so relieved to have him back in her arms again.

The King looked incredulous and relieved at the same time. "What is going on here? Why is my son at this meeting and sitting in my chair, asleep?" He looked around at everyone in the room, and no one offered him an explanation. "Lind, what is this? Has my son been in charge of this meeting?" There was a pause.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked him.

Yes, Adar?" Legolas opened his sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing in…what is going on? Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to help you out, because you are busy all the time and I was trying to give you some free time."

"Yes, your Majesty, we have just finished up the meeting and Legolas was your substitute for the day."

"Why would he do that, and why would you let him?" Poor Thranduil was very confused, and not really listening to what he was being told. Lind really did not know what to say to him; how to explain it.

"You say you have finished the meeting already? How is that possible?"

"We really did not have very much to discuss and your son proved to be very helpful. He did a wonderful job, today. He helped us out, answered our questions very intelligently, and gave us his opinions. He was _extremely_ helpful. I helped him with the difficult parts. He had some very good ideas."

Eledhien entered the room at that time and curtsied to the King and Queen. She had been standing in the hallway listening, when she saw Thranduil and Silivren leave the throne room to go to the meeting room. She knew there might be confusion and misunderstandings, now that they were there. "I think I can explain this situation involving Legolas better than they can, your Majesties," she said."

Thranduil nodded his head, dismissed the council, and walked with the Queen, Eledhien and Lind across the corridor to the throne room for a _little _more privacy.

"Sir, there are circumstances I think you should hear," Eledhien answered hesitantly.

"I found Legolas sitting on the throne when I came to work in here, today," the Elleth explained. He told me that he wanted to give you some time off so you could relax and just enjoy your day without having to do any work. He also was very excited to be able to be the 'king' for a day. He had extremely good intentions towards you, Sir. He loves you so much. And he looks absolutely adorable in those garments of yours. I could not say no to him." Then she paused. "I apologize very sincerely, Sir. It was wrong of me not to come and tell you."

"I can understand that," Silivren told Eledhien. He _is _adorable in these clothes, is he not?" she said. "I would not have been able to say no to him, either. Even if I was not his Naneth. I am afraid I am too indulgent a mother. I spoil him, but I love him so." She looked at Eledhien with a sly smile.

Legolas stirred in his mother's arms, waking up after a short nap. He yawned and then looked around him." Where are we?" he asked.

"We are back in the throne room, my dearest," the Queen answered him.

The first thing Legolas thought about was his toy dwarf. "Where is Borin? He must still be in the other room,." Legolas panicked," I need to go get him, I need him and I cannot lose him! He is my best friend!"

"Dearest," Silivren asked her husband. "Could you please go and retrieve Legolas' toy for him? He needs it."

"Yes, I will be back in a moment, my dear," the King replied.

"Wait, your Majesty. I will go fetch it for Legolas, if you please," Eledhien intervened.

"Thank you very much, Eledhien. You have been very helpful today, and I really do appreciate it," answered the King.

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied, blushing. "I love helping in any way I can." The King smiled and nodded at her, as she turned and went back to the other room to get it.

"Oh, let me down!" Legolas squealed excitedly, after he realized his dwarf was being rescued. So Silivren did as she was bade, and Legolas ran to go sit on the throne again, determined to beat his father there if that was what he had in mind. _He _was the King for the day and he was determined not to share that title with his father for the rest of the day.

"Legolas!" the Queen called after him, "be careful or you will trip and fall!" Legolas then slipped and fell. Silivren ran after him to make sure he was all right.

"Lind," the King called for him. "Was he a problem for you at all, today?"

"No, your Majesty, as a matter of fact, he was very helpful. You have a very intelligent son, who knows what is really important in this life; family and friends…and occasional days off. The best things in life. And he did actually stay awake for most of the meeting," he chuckled. He made for a wonderful King this day. I have the feeling that he will grow up to be just as good a king as his father."

"Thank you, I think you may be right" Then Thranduil looked at his ion. "Or at least I hope so," he sighed, seeing Legolas sprawled on the floor.

The Queen was helping Legolas up and adjusting his clothes before he ran to his destination. "Oh, Legolas!" the Queen called to him again. "Be careful!" she called as she went after him.

"You are not angry with, or disappointed in us because of this, are you, my Lord?" Lind asked the King somewhat nervously.

"Not at all, Lind. How could I be? You were so kind to my son, and the meeting is over. I am just the opposite. You know I would not hold it against it you anyway. I am very fond of all of you. What would I do without you all? Thank you so much for humoring my son today, and taking such good care of him. I just wish someone would have come and told me." The King smiled at Lind with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know I can speak for all of us, when I tell you that we are sorry. We were simply aiding our King," The King just grinned at Lind, raising an eyebrow. Of course, even Thranduil found this situation very amusing.

"You have quite a young man, there, Sir. You must be very proud of him," Lind said to the king.

"Yes, I _am_ very proud of him. I feel very fortunate to have him for a son, indeed."

The King walked up to Legolas, helped him onto the throne and straightened his clothes for him. "Pen-eth, why did you really feel the need to do this today? I have to perform these duties every day. They are not a burden for me. This is my occupation; this is my duty."

"Ada, you have been so tired and frustrated lately, I really wanted you to have a little time away from your duties, so you could rest and have some fun. And I thought if I could do this for you this morning, you could have the rest of the day off. Perhaps to spend with me and Naneth? Or perhaps just to sleep or do whatever you want. But I was really hoping you could spend some time with Nana and me," he added a little sadly. "So, can I be the King for a little while longer, Ada?"

Thranduil thought about it for a moment, then replied, "Well, I suppose so, my son, since you are already dressed in my clothes, sitting on the throne and wearing my circlet." He gave in and decided to allow it for a while.

And Adar, you have to do what I say too, right? Because I am the King, right?"

"Yes, Legolas, I must do as you wish for now," the King acquiesced.

"First, Adar, I want you to go rest and relax, or do anything but your duties."

"But, Leg…your Majesty, I still have a few duties to perform before I can relax for the day," the King replied.

"But I am the King, remember? And I say you must go _now_ and have fun! You must do as I say," Legolas replied very seriously. The Queen just gave her husband a warm smile.

At that time, Eledhien had just returned with his dwarf and handed it to Legolas.

"Oh, Eledhien, thank you! I would be lost without him. He is my favorite friend," the Elfling said as he hugged his toy dwarf.

"Eledhien, could I have some honey cakes, please? I am hungry and they sound good," Legolas asked her. He was having so much fun!

"Right away, I will get them for you my d…Leg…your Majesty," she stuttered.

"Your Majesty," the King said to him, "perhaps you should forgo the cakes until after dinner?"

"Adar!"

"I am sorry, your Majesty, but that is _one _thing you do not have a say in."

Legolas pouted and stared at his father with his big blue eyes. "All right, Adar. But I am still the king, remember?"

Thranduil grinned at his son. "Yes, I remember."

"Your clothes are so _big, _Ada," Legolas innocently told his father, after having changed the subject. "I did not realize you were so tall, have such big feet and a big head. And you must be very strong to wear these heavy clothes. You are a very big King, Ada."

"Well, I do not know about the big head," Legolas' father smiled. "And it is not actually the throne, the clothes or the crown that makes an Elf a King, Legolas. That is just a very small part of it that comes after one becomes king."

"And it is not just any Elf that can be a King. A good King," Lind added. "It takes a kind, caring, intelligent Elf, like your father. He is a wonderful King. We could not ask for a better one." "And, well," he whispered to the King, "not to mention that little thing about inheritance. But never mind, we do not need to go into that now."

"Yes, I totally agree, Lind," the King whispered back, with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, Ada, do I not look like you?" Legolas sweetly asked.

"Yes, you do, my little Greenleaf. Your Majesty," Thranduil immediately corrected himself, as he picked Legolas up, sat on the throne himself, and put his son on his lap. Then the Queen, Lind and Eledhien, being the only ones in the room at the time, bowed and curtsied to them.

Legolas looked at them with wonderment in his eyes. "Father, are they bowing to you or to me?"

"To both of us, I believe, Legolas," his Ada answered. Legolas just looked at them, grinning.

"Am I as important as a King now, Ada?" Legolas asked, timidly.

"You are to me, Legolas. You will always be that important to your Naneth and I,"

"Ada, that is embarrassing," Legolas blushed.

"Well, it is true."

"Tell me something like that in private, not here."

"Why? Cannot other Elves know the way I feel about my son?"

"Ada!"

The King just gave him a mysterious smile.

"Well, I think we will take our leave, now. And I believe I will take the rest of the day off. If anything comes up, which I doubt it will, since the council was the most important of duties for the day, then please let me know. Anything else can wait until tomorrow. I think the palace can run itself for one day."

"Thank you for all your help today," the queen told Lind and Eledhion. "You have been so good to our son and I just want to let you know how much I, we, appreciate it. You two are wonderful friends."

Then Thranduil stood with his son in his arms, wrapped the robe around Legolas, and then started walking toward the royal chambers to have a talk with his Greenleaf, the Queen at his side.

On the way there, Thranduil tripped on his robe and leaned against a wall to catch himself, then gave a small chuckle, thinking about Legolas, having done the same thing. "You are like me," Legolas smiled slyly to his father. Then Thranduil smiled thinking that perhaps he and his son were not that different after all. Silivren laughed a little as she quickly reached for her son, when Thranduil almost fell.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Silivren asked him.

"Perfectly," Thranduil replied, his pride a little bruised.

"Legolas, do not ever wander off like that alone again. Your father and I were very worried about you, today," his mother scolded him. "Please let someone know where you are going at all times. You are still very young my son."

When they got back to the King's chambers, Thranduil walked over to the smoldering fireplace, and sat in his favorite chair, leaned back and sighed. The first thing that Legolas did was to change back into his own clothes, with help from his Nana. But he put the boots back on. "Oh, this is much better. I can actually walk around in these and not trip!" Then Silivren went to sit next to her husband and Legolas sat on her lap.

"Nana, Ada's boots were so big that I had to curl my toes to keep them from falling off my feet," he said to her as he let his boots fall off his feet.

"Legolas," Silivren said with concern, "you have blisters on your feet. I will have to clean those up for you at once." She arose, sat Legolas back on the chair, and went for healing supplies.

"Maybe I should have worn another pair of Ada's leggings to tuck into the boots; that might have helped them to stay on better, do you think?"

"Perhaps," his Nana replied as she returned with salve and bandages for his feet. "But then you would have had two pairs of leggings to hold up and that might have made it even more difficult for you." She then picked Legolas up, and sat him back in her lap.

Legolas just looked at her with a twisted smile. "You are right."

"You look very tired, my son, was it a lot of work for you?" Thranduil cut in.

"Yes, Ada."

"As I told you, being the King can be very exhausting, Legolas. The life of a King is a very intense one. One that must be taken very seriously," the King emphasized.

"Now I know what you meant by that, Ada," Legolas replied.

"I was told that you did a wonderful job at being my substitute for the day ion nin. I am very proud of you. Would you still like to be King, my son? How would you like to take my place every day?" Thranduil smiled, teasing his son.

"Well," Legolas began," I do not know, Ada, I think I would rather wait for a while if I can. It sure is a lot of work, ordering all those Elves around and such, and I am too little for all that complicated stuff. I did not understand what they were saying most of the time at the meeting. And I fell asleep; which is something you would never do."

"Well Legolas, there have actually been many meetings in which I _almost_ fell asleep, some in which my mind has wandered and I have lost track of what was being talked about, and once or twice I actually _did_ fall asleep, so do not feel bad about that. I can also make mistakes such as the ones you made. I _am _the King and an adult, as well, so what is my excuse? It is just in the nature of all beings to make mistakes. You did extremely well, my son."

"How would you like to take my place for a day or two, Legolas? I would also like a rest," she also teased him.

"I am sorry, Nana. I would if I could, but I do not think anyone could mistake me for an Elleth, and I do not think your clothes would fit me any better than Ada's. I don't know if I could walk in a dress at all," he replied very seriously. They laughed at him and he could not understand why. "Well, is that not true, Nana?"

"Yes it is, Legolas."

Legolas looked at them both with a puzzled expression. "Then why are you both laughing?"

"Because, my love, it is the truth," Silivren answered him."

Legolas had to think about that for awhile, because he could not quite figure it out. Then he just shrugged and snuggled back against his Nana and leaned his head on her shoulder.

She put her arms around him and kissed him gently on the top of his head; then smiled at Thranduil. "Our little Greenleaf is exhausted," she said to the King. "He has had a very busy morning. And he was adorable in your clothes, my dear. Perhaps we should have a little outfit like that made up just for him. I think he would like that."

The King thought about it for a moment. "Yes, perhaps he would, but you would not want to mistake him for the actual king of Mirkwood now, would you?"

Silivren looked seriously at him. Then raised an eyebrow. "Yes, perhaps that could be a problem. He does look very much like you. You could almost be twins. And he loves you so much, my dear. I cannot blame him for wanting to be just like you. My two favorite Elflings," she laughed.

"I am not that sleepy," Legolas replied as he had overheard about the new outfit for him. "Are you really going to have one made for me? A real King's outfit to play in?"

"Yes, ion nin, an outfit like your father's, but not a _real _King's outfit. Just one fit for a Prince, or a very small King. One that fits you a little better. Would you like that?

"Yes, oh, thank you, Nana! I cannot wait to see it and try it on!" Legolas replied very enthusiastically.

"I would like to make it myself, so it will take a while to get finished, with all my duties, ion nin."

"That is all right, Nana. I can wait!"

Legolas had a sly smile on his face as he turned to his Adar. "I am still the King for the whole day, am I not, Ada?"

"Yes, of course ion nin. The entire day is yours." the King replied pleasantly.

"Well, I did something for you, Ada, something important. So now you have to do something for me. Can we now go jump on my bed?"

Thranduil hesitated, then looked helplessly at his wife. She was quietly laughing, giving him a sly smile. "Well, you did promise, my dear, from what I heard. So go ahead. You go do that for our son. He did something wonderful for you. Now you must return the favor. After all, he is the King."

The King looked defeated. He had just walked right into this situation. He wondered why he had agreed to this. Well, he had expected Legolas to forget about it until he was older and then be too old to want to do it; with his father or not. "All right, it seems I have no choice if I am an honorable man. So let us go to Legolas' room, shall we?"

When they got to Legolas' room, the first thing the King did was to sit on a chair and remove his boots, with Silivren's help. Then she leaned up against a chair to watch, knowing she was going to enjoy this. "I am still not too sure about this," Thranduil commented. " If one of us gets killed doing this, then the other will be King. And that will probably be you. As King I mean."

With Legolas' help, the King stood up and started jumping up and down with Legolas a few times, then Legolas pulled his Ada down onto the bed. "Now, was that not fun, Ada?"

"Yes, ion nin, that was fun," he hesitantly replied. He knew if he had to do this much longer, he was going to feel sick. "But, I think I had better stop before my hair becomes all tangled, too. As yours is again."

"Just one more time, please, Ada? I am the King, remember?"

How could he forget? Legolas was definitely not quite ready to become King, yet. But he was taking full advantage of his position for the day. Poor Thranduil looked rather unhappy and defeated, and glanced once again at his wife. She just grinned at him rather expectantly.

"Well, all right, just one more time." So, he stood up, jumped up and down for a short while, then grabbed Legolas and they both fell onto the bed, Legolas on top of his father. "Are you going to make a regular habit of jumping and falling on me, Legolas?" Thranduil asked his very excited son. Then the King put his arms around Legolas, swung him around on the bed, then rested with Legolas on top of him.

They were all laughing. "Now _that _was fun, the King replied."

"I love you, Ada."

"I love you, too, my Greenleaf. Very very much."

Silivren was still standing there, smiling and laughing.

"I love you too, Nana."

"And I you, ion nin, very much."

"Silivren, could you come here and help me up, please?"

Legolas rolled off of him, knowing what he was going to do. So, Silivren walked over to assist him and then Thranduil grabbed her and swung her over to the other side of the bed making everyone laugh.

This was really fun, Ada and Nana. Maybe we should do this more often?"

"I do not think we will do this often, my son, but maybe some time again. We have the rest of the day together, thanks to you, ion nin. So, you can choose what we will do."

Legolas loved being alone with his parents. Having them all to himself. "How about a walk through the woods, then swimming and laying in the sunshine. Then a picnic because we will all be hungry by then."

"It sounds like a beautiful day to me, I could not imagine a better one," Silivren sweetly replied.

So Legolas was proud of himself, that he had made this come about. _And _made his family happy because of it. It had all turned out the way he wanted. The Royal Family had a beautiful family day with just the three of them, and it made Legolas so happy. It made the day a very contented, relaxing and delightful one. Just exactly what he had hoped for.

The End


End file.
